Guardians of the Woods
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this special story, A very special Goddess gets banished from Her tribe and is force to Live in the Human world, Were it's been 1000 years, since Humans truly believed in the Pagan Gods, So what happens when she has to learned the humans ways, By a Demi God, who doesn't know what he is, The tree spirits have tried to Teach Serenity everything they could, But they left out love
1. Chapter 1

Guardings Of The Enchanted Woods.

In this special story, Once Long Ago, there live Guardings of the woods, Humans began destorying forest homes of theTree Spirits, and hunted Animals of the forest, On Secret grounds forbidden to those who disrespect the forest, but as fate would have it,The strongest and Wisest of these Spirits was the beauitful young Goddess, who fell to Earth many years ago, Very mysteriously unknown to everyone, The Spirit of the forest, tried to teach her there, ways of living, The great Wolf Goddess, Found the Orphan child and Took it A pond herself to raise this special child herself, with her Two Children.

What happens when she's force to leave and learns Mans world. What happens when she finds a Demi God living there, But does not know that he's the Son, of the powerful Dog God, please read it.

Zelda, The Light and Heart of Love, Like the Goddess Venus who said to cause trouble, Zelda had a nose for trouble and playing with the Hearts of Lost Men in the forest.

Zelda was one of the Great Forest, protectors in the Northern parts of the forest, And Then there's Thor, Wolf God of Lighting and Straight, Very powerful God in the forest, in the Eastern lands of the Forest, Then There's Kirara, Western protector.

Serena's Brother and Sisters,  
She protected the forest for years, Some called Her, The Spirit of the forest, that could take life, and give life, also she had the gift to heal the worst of wounds, in the world.

I hope you will enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardings Of The Enchanted Woods.

Let's start the chapter.

Chapter 2.

As Many years pass by once more, The Great Wolf Goddess, Had just given Birth to Two adorable Pups, Zelda, and Thor, as she name them. Zelda, has Brown, Golden coloring hair, like highlights golden, while the rest was brown, with Green, blue eyes. Thor was dark brown hair, almost black but not exactly black, Yellow eyes that change brown, Pointed ears like his fathers.

Midoriko was known, by many names by the People, But Mostly everyone called her, the great Goddess of Peace, at least that's what, the plan was at the very beginning.

As a Memory came to her mind, It had been nearly 1000, Years since the promise, was made, but Humans had forgotten about the great Gods and there promises.

Flashback.

What do you want, with me? Asks The Villagers headmaster, who runs everything. He gotten lost, and lost a lot of friends to wild wolves. When he was found by a young girl, she was beautiful probably 15, years old, Midoriko was breath taking he thought she was a human.

But she transformed into a human, looking woman, she was a God after all. Gods never truly show there true forms.

I will not harm you, Young traveler, Replied The Woman. I got lost, The wolves attack and i just ran, can you tell me witch way to get out of this forest? Asks Young lord. Yes I do, Please follow me, Replied Midoriko.

What's a Beautiful Maiden doing out here, Are you lost too? Asks The Man. I'm not lost, I just so happen to show my respect to this forest, and there Gods, Spoke Midoriko, smiling. Respecting, The Gods? Asks The Man.

Yes, These Lands belong To the Forest Gods and Goddesses, They protect it from harm, so I show my respect for it, Replied Midoriko, acting human. This fruit tree, looks really good, Spoke the Man. Don't pick it...! Yelled Midoriko, serious tone voice.

Why not? Asks The Man. This it is the food of the Gods, If you take it, it's selling from them, plus it's poisonous to humans bodies, Says Midoriko. Oh...! I'm really sorry, Replied The Man. It's alright, it's not much farther to go, Says Midoriko. Alright...! What are we waiting for, Let's go...! Yelled the man.

They finally reach the village.

Home, sweet home, Spoke up The Man. It's nice, Spoke Midoriko. She could see, the land was very unnatural, the Croplands weren't at perfect growth, nothing could grow, the people look like they didn't have anything.

Oh yeah, Sorry about that, This village just isn't doing really well, it's getting worst every year, Nothing more can do here, The ground to pour and the seeds won't grow, plus either it's to much rain, to where it floods everything, or it's to dry nothing in between, Spoke the Man.

This is bad, Do you and your People even have food? Asks Midoriko. Once awhile we have to buy stuff from traveling merchans, Says The Man.

Daddy, Did you find anything to eat? Asks His Daughter with sad eyes. Half the village, was starving. I'm sorry, not a thing, Says The Man, looking at his Wife and Child.  
Who's she? Asks the Wife. She saved me, I'll explain everything later, Spoke the Man.

Witch, I can do again, I can help you, Replied Midoriko, serious once more. What do you mean? Asks the Wife.

I'll promise to give this, lands wheat a rich harvest, and all that grows here, As well with clean waters, as long as you promise to never attack the Great Forest Again, if this promise is ever broken, Then your village will be in for a really horrible fate, do i make myself clear to you, You will not eat the food from our trees, You will not hunt on are lands this land must be respected forever, And every year, You will give us something in return a celebration of some kind, Spoke Midoriko, very serious.

Wait how could you, Make it do all that? Asks The Man. I am not a human girl, I am The Wolf God Midoriko, Replied Midoriko. Midoriko turn into her true form. Midnight colored hair, Wolf Ears on top of the head like Holo, The God of Rich Harvest, and a very long tail.

Who are you demon? What trick is this? Asks The Man. I'm no Demon, I am the Goddess Midoriko, born from the Great Gods, Replied Midoriko serious.

Afterwards they calm down, The promise was Made the Wife agreed with the Goddess. Afterwards the village, began blooming, with flowers, food clean water, the harvest was perfect, every year, they give a celebration to the gods of the forests, and they bring gifts of friendship and respect, to the gods shrines, The animals of the forest let everything go as well.

End of flashbacks.

People were, living in this village, still the richest lands in the all the lands, of course others tried to start, a war over it, but everything always stayed the same for the most part.

But humans had stop celebrating to the gods and started disrespecting them, No one seen the goddess or the so called Gods, they didn't believe in them anymore, the lands magic was fading out. But it's still grew food but the humans grew selfish wanted more and didn't want to praise these so called Gods of the forest, they began stealing from the fruit trees, and cutting trees down to rebuild there new castle and village.

One Thousands years later, And here is where everything started.

Midoriko, looked at Her Mate entering there House. It's happening once again, Says Midoriko serious. Yes I can feel the forest crying, and there taking food from are trees, Replied Yue.

Then, what shall we do? Asks Midoriko, feeding her pups. I say we give them a scare, Right out of the forest, Spoke Yue serious. If we must to teach a lesson, then so be it, Very well give the orders to attack, Spoke up Midoriko, serious too.

Afterwards they showed up The humans, were scare out of the forest by really, Really big wolves, they didn't go back for weeks and then it turn kind of dark inside, the once so beautiful forest seem to be dying, The Gods move deeper into the forest.

As Midoriko, sat with her pups they were growing up. At that moment she looked at, the sky she seen something fall, but what it was even she didn't know. She told the pups to stay home inside the caves.

As the glowing light came out of the sky. Spirit of the forest were confused. They seen, a really special White glowing flower, like the Moon, glowing and sparkling like the Moon does.

So what can the Gods of the Forest do, Can the Animal like Gods, continue bringing peace or will this special Flower be more then what it appears To be. Find out on Next chapter.

To be Continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Guardians of the woods.

So last time, On Guardians of the Woods, Midoriko and Her Mate, were worried About Humans technology to cut down there trees, Shall war happen they thought. Then a brite Shooting lite caught Midoriko's eyes and ran after it. The Wood fokes wonder what it was.

Let's start the chapter.

Chapter 3.

What is it? Asks A Forest Spirit. It's a flower Mommy, it's pretty, Replied a Young Child. Wait...! we don't know anything about it? Spoke Her Mother. She's right, Replied Her Father. Honestly how dangerous can, A flower be to Us we make the flowers grow, Spoke up The Child.

As they all stood around it, getting closer, The Elves and Fairy's were curious. When they all turn around to see, Midoriko, walking up to them all.

What happen? Question The Goddess. They told Her, What happen and everything else. Midoriko, never seen anything like this flower before, It was really big, but it's size was like a man eating plant. But she care and handle it, with most respect and care, When it bloom open.

As they all looked at it, bloom open, they all were in shock, In this flower was a Baby, very mysterious on how it came to be here.

It's a Baby, Says The Child. Crying...! As The child cried. Everyone covered there ears, at first. Midoriko, brought her nose, Down to smell the child. As She stop crying, she giggle at Midoriko.

Midoriko, pick up The Child, She had a little White hair, at the top of her head, beautiful child with blue eyes, very small white wings too, everyone was confused what was it?

Midoriko, held the child in her arms, The child fell asleep in her arms.

Afterwards Midoriko, took the child home with her, To her home where her husband wasn't please with having it, in there home, but after while he, relies that he was right about Serenity, or Serena as everyone called her now.

As years pass, Serenity grew up Everyone, in the forest look after the child, as a protector over Her. The child reminded everyone of peace, It's seem like she was healing the Forest once more, Everyone decided to Name Her Serenity. Translation Witch means Peace.

Everyone decided Serenity was a perfect name for Her. Throughout the years the Head leader of The Forest Gods, He didn't like Serenity at all. But His Mate over ruled For the child's protection in time She wouldn't be able too protect Serenity forever.

Let's continue.

As Midoriko and Yue, came inside the underground temple, there 3, beautiful children slept.

Hey, It's time to wake up, Today's the day, Spoke Midoriko, gentle voice. Thor raise his head first, Then the other's as well. So early, Yawned out Serenity, yawning. It's time for your training to begin, Says Yue, using his Alpha voice.

All pups jump up and stood like soldiers.

Very good now dress yourselves, and come down for breakfast, We have a very busy day, Spoke Yue, seriously. Yes father, Replied Thor, trying to make his father proud.

Zelda, spent 15 minutes brushing Her long hair, Then dressed into Her Golden Kimono, Made for a Goddess. Thor, just pulled his hair back, and Put his Armor on, over his Kimono. It Looks like Sesshomarou's Kimono and armor.

Serena, dress into Her Midnight Kimono that as Crescent Moons on it, Making her look even more, Mysterious. Afterwards She, place Red Flowers into Her, Hair behind her ear, The rest of Her hair fell ageist her back. Serenity hid Her white wings, she never really learn to fly, she couldn't understand why she had them, but Tuck them away.

Mother, Father were ready to go, Spoke up Zelda smiling. Very well, please eat quickly, We have much to teach you, Says Midoriko. Alright, Replied all children, eating quickly or trying to, Serena tried to get her food, but Her siblings push her out of the way.

Alright Children, Calm down, we are going on a Little fleid trip, Spoke up Midoriko. Now come along, Says Yue, using his alpha voice. Of course, Coming Father, Replied all 3 pups.

Yue, and Midoriko, Took the children around the forest, they were all in training to become protectors of the forest. They traveled very far from the temple, Serena wasn't strong nore fast, like the others in fact she had a nose for trouble, Or curious about stuff.

Midoriko turn Her head At Her Adopted Daughter. Then of course Her Mate, Turn to look at His Disappointed Adopted daughter. Serenity keep up...! Yelled Yue's serious tone.

Hurry up Baby, You don't want to be left behind, Spoke Midoriko. I'm coming, But I can't just run like you guys, Could you, slow down? Asks Serenity breathing deeply.

We don't wait for anyone, If you can't keep up with the Packs, Then your On your own...! Yelled Yue. I'm sorry, it's just running hurt's Me, I can not run on, Earth like you can, I don't know why but the Earth affects me, Spoke Serenity. Please calm down, Dear She's only a child, Says Midoriko, seriously.

That's no excuse, You can't favor her over Anyone else...! Yelled Yue, angry. But We can slow down, Spoke Midoriko. You heard Me, The first time, We wait for nobody, So Keep up because if a predators catches You weak and vulnerable, your on your own, We protect ourselves, Replied Yue, seriously.

Mommy I can't breath, Whispered Serenity. Honey seriously stop...! Yelled Midoriko, holding Serenity.

I told you this Child is not one of us, She's weak and I have no use for a Daughter who can't handle herself, Spoke Yue leaving. I'm sorry, Says Serenity finally standing up.

It's fine come sweetheart, Replied Midoriko transforming. Taking Serenity apond her back. Yue never liked Serenity, But Midoriko, refused to abandon Her.

Serenity, still couldn't fight like Her Sister or Her Brother could, But she also didn't want to Hurt Anyone really. Every time they have the hole tribe fight to keep there straights up, Serenity got hurt the worst, she didn't believe in violence not unless it was truly needed.

She's the weakest of the Goddesses, We need to be rid of Her, Spoke up the Gods, watching over everything. The Gods of the Mountains and Forest in that Aira were close and stayed like that for peace and more.

But unfortunately for the weak, They were abandon or killed by others.

So that's it for this chapter, I hope you like it. What happens now, What happens when Serenity disagrees to follow orders once more, Keep reading and find out.

To be Continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Guardians of the woods.

So last time, On Guardians of the Woods, Midoriko and Her Mate, Were training there Children to take over one day, But Yue was disappointed in Serenity's weakness. What happens now keep reading.

Enjoy, Let's start the chapter.

Chapter 4.

Serenity, You have to stand up for yourself, The Gods don't like what there seeing, And I can't protect you forever, Spoke up Midoriko. I don't want to fight, Peace is what, I long for, To help our people with goodness, I'm not stronger or weaker, I am made to bring peace, not violence, Replied Serenity seriously.

What do you mean? Asks Midoriko, confused.

I don't know where, I come from, but I feel connected to The Earth, but also connected to the Moon, But deep down inside me, I feel what Father is doing is wrong, I can't fight because killing Humans isn't right, More blood shed isn't going to stop Humans from forgetting there promises, Humans can't be change, the temptation of the Man's world, Humans have forgotten with time, They believe in new Gods, Now we can't force free will, to do anything, And we can't change it either, Replied Serenity gently.

Perhaps your right, But this is how we've been raise, And unfortunately We can't be change either, We are Gods of the forest, We are who we are, Spoke Midoriko.  
I know, And I love you for that, But please don't asks Me to fight, Don't asks Me to Kill someone for doing no wrong, not unless it's truly needed, Says Serenity, crying.

Afterwards they all went to Sleep. Serenity couldn't sleep though, Her heart was confused as to how She could be a guardian of the forest.

Serena you still awake? Asks Zelda curious. Yeah, Says Serena. I'm sorry to have to say this, But the Council is thinking about kicking you out of to tribes protection, If you don't start fighting and abeying orders there going to Abandon you, You have to start fighting back, Spoke Zelda seriously.

I can't do that, It's not in my nature, Says Serena. Well you'd better be pepaired to be Banished, from the tribes pack, Replied Zelda serious tone voice.  
I supposed that's fair, a Goddess afraid to fight back, I supposed I deserve to be Banished, Spoke Serena serious. Whatever, I honestly don't understand you sometimes, Replied Zelda going to sleep.

Next morning, Serena walk outside into the forest, She spent most of Her time healing Trees and Dead plants. She touch the waterfall and began washing Herself off.

Serenity it's time for hunting...! Yelled Thor, in charge now. Yes brother, Spoke Serenity. The 3, of them hunted down food afterwards they came across a bridge.

I've never been this far outside the secret forest, Spoke Serenity curious. That Bridge crosses into the Human world, outside our holy grounds, Spoke up Zelda. Come on now, Were heading back, Says Thor, serious tone voice. Yeah before some human, See us, Spoke Zelda, following Her Brother.

Serenity was really curious, What was outside the Gods forest. Serenity come on...! Yelled Thor yelling for her. Serenity followed after Her siblings.

Afterwards things calm down once more. Until the following years went by like lightning. Serenity fought stronger then before, But she still refused to fight for Her father.

A few human travelers got killed by the wolf gods eating them. Serenity scream out of control, Not that she could stop them. Gods eaten Humans just like any other gods. Many legendary Gods, have had there Share of Murder, That's one lesson Serenity always remembered.

Thor, found a Goddess to marry Emiko, another Wolf God. Zelda played with Humans, but was Mated to A Male Wolf who Mates with many others too. But Serenity, she didn't want this silly life anymore, She actually secretly goes to the Bridge watching the other side wondering if she should cross it.

Besides all Gods find Her to weird even for Them. She's from a Flower, they all say and that they can't mate, with weaklings like Her.

So that's it for this chapter, I hope you like it. So what can Serenity do, what will the council finally decide, on what to do with Serenity. Keep reading find out.

To be Continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Guardians of the woods.

So last time, On Guardians of the Woods, Midoriko and Her Mate, Were training there Children to take over one day, But Yue was disappointed in Serenity's weakness, and the council finally decided what to do with Her. What happens now keep reading.

Enjoy, Let's start the chapter.

Chapter 5.

Serenity can we have a word, Spoke up Yue. What is it? Asks Serenity curious. The Council as decided to make a choice with you, Spoke Yue.  
What is that, What to Abandon Me? Asks Serenity seriously.

Don't talk back to Me like that, I am The King of this Kingdom, I'll have more respect then that...! Yelled Yue, growling. Serenity didn't change her attitude.

Yue...! What is this all about? Asks Serenity seriously. The Gods and Goddess and I, Have decided that You must leave the tribes forest, You don't belong Here Spoke up Yue.

Were tried of protecting a weakling such as You...! Yelled out a few Gods. We only put up with you for Midoriko's sake, But now You Serenity are Banished from these lands, Spoke up another voice.

But this is my home, Please don't do this to Me, I'll be unprotected out on My own, Cried Serenity sacred. That's not are problem, We've tried to Teach you our ways we've tried to train you, But you will never be one of us...! Yelled a female Goddess.

Stop this Yue, She's our Daughter, She doesn't know the world out there, She'll be killed...! Cried Midoriko.  
You know the Laws, She's 118, years old...! She's not a child anymore, She will never be one of us ,She can't learn to be one of Us and As for protection, it is not of any of our concern, As to what happens to Her now, She must leave or we will have no choice to kill Her ourselves, Says Yue seriously.

No, you can't do this...! Yelled Midoriko, screaming at them. Please don't do this, I can become stronger, Says Serenity.  
Not a chance, Now beat it...! Yelled Everyone.

You have the count of 10, To leave if not you will be eaten, Spoke Yue seriously.

Serenity look at Her Mother. No matter where I Go, You will always be my Mother, Says Serenity, hugging Midoriko, then turn around and cross the Bridge into the human world.

If you ever come back we'll kill ya...! Yelled Yue and the others. Serenity started running away from everything she ever knew.

As Serenity walked on, The mountains trails were long, She killed two bears, and Stray Wolves, that attack her. It was either them or Her that dies. As much as she hated to kill, but now is an absolutely okay time to kill.

Afterwards she finally reach the top of the mountain trails, As she looked down at Very tall things, that looked like they were glowing lights everywhere. She couldn't understand but, Her curiosities got the best of Her, she walk down into the Town.

Serenity had ripped Her kimono, by falling off a cliff, she ripped around the butt aira, and Then around the shoulders. It look like a one dress stapless or some thing like it. Her golden hair was a mess.

She was extremely hungary. She tried to use Her nose like she been trained to do, but all this black smoke block out Her scents of smell.

This place really stinks, and it's heavily lights are burning my eyes, Spoke Serenity growling lightly. She walk really far into a park, she found some kind of tunnel, under a bridge it look like, it was big enough for Her, There were writings on the walls that humans have craved there names into ,or poetry readings, or I heart this person.

But unfortunately Gods and Goddess in the Forest were lost to technology and Books of knowledge to learn, So she really couldn't read them, she tried too, but gave up and finally fallen asleep afterwards.

Meanwhile as the next day played out.

A Boy With long Black hair, He was button up into a high school uniform, with Him was His Girlfriend and laugh and enjoyed talking about there Classes.

So Kagome, for our next report, Do you think you could Help me out with Studying the Gods of Enchanted forest? Asks Inuyasha. Why are you going to do a report on, Fake Creatures that don't exist? Asks Kagome seriously. Because, It's still legendary and It make a good grade report, Replied Inuyasha.

I think it's a great idea, After all, It's like what my Grandfather says Legends are lessons, Replied Miroku smiling. Well I think, it's stupid, Spoke Kagome. Fine I'll fine help else where, Spoke Inuyasha crossing his arms. Sorry but I should be going now, I have to Meet up with Naomi, and Sango, before it gets late, Says Kagome.

Alright bye now, See you tomorrow, Spoke up Inuyasha. Tell Sango, To call me some time? Asks Miroku. I'll try, Replied Kagome smiling.

As both guys kept walking.

Well here's where we part ways, Spoke Miroku. Until tomorrow, Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome was a young girl at the age of 15, years old, Black raven hair, mid back brown eyes, very cute girl.  
Miroku, shortly black hair pulled back into a little ponytail, blue eyes and very cute. Inuyasha black raven hair too, hazel eyes very gorgeous. Sango, dark brown hair that's almost black but you can tell that it's brown, with brown eyes.

Anyways back to the story.

Inuyasha, decided to stop at a Library to find some books to read, He was looking up Legendary Gods. He had to do a report, So he wanted to write about legends.  
But nothing caught his eyes, But he check out His favorite book.

He was reading as He was walking, The book was About a Female Goddess who falls far from Her tribe and Falls for A Human and grants him wishes.

Inuyasha, took his books home with Him, his Adopted Parents were fighting again.

It's always like this with Them, whispered Inuyasha. Next thing His Adopted Father screaming as His Adopted Mother, then she threw something at him. Inuyasha hated when they got like this, He wish they just stop cheating on each other, and the fighting that never ends. He bolted out the door.

He walk into the park, about 1 mile away from His home.

That's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. What happens when these two cross paths keep reading.

To Be continue.


	6. Chapter 6

Guardians of the woods.

So last time, On Guardians of the Woods, Yue and everyone banished Serenity to the Human world, Where she has to fend for herself now, And a extremely angry Kid mad At His adopted parents for fighting none stop. What happens when they cross ways, keep reading.

Enjoy, Let's start the chapter.

Chapter 6.

Inuyasha, punch a Tree and it actually fell over. Why do I keep doing that? Asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha, always felt curious about, Where He came from, Nobody knew about His secret, about his super strength, He kept that to himself.

He kick up the sand yelling and screaming out in anger. Afterwards he settled down, Sat down on a bench, and pulled out his book. I wish, I could have my own Goddess too, then I wouldn't be so lonely, Spoke up Inuyasha.

It's not that I don't care for Kagome, As My girlfriend but she just doesn't understand me, not Even My friends understand Me, It's so hard to not play sports anymore too, It's either I run to fast or swim to fast, Or I kick the stupid ball to hard, Spoke Inuyasha seriously upset. Why am I such a freak, Whispered Inuyasha.

Serenity woken up, She heard someone yelling out in rage. Then wish for a Goddess of His own. plus talking to himself, She was confused she thought all Humans had forgotten about Them all. Maybe some people, still remember the legends, She thought.

Yawning...! Yawned out Serenity, As she stood up outside the tunnel stretching herself out. Inuyasha thought he was alone. When he looked behind him, A Very beautiful woman stood from outside the Tunnel like she had been sleeping there.

White hair, Like snow did she bleach Her hair He thought, Very pretty Blue purple mix coloring eyes.

Night time already, Says Serenity looking at the Moon, the mark on Her forehead was a crescent Moon, very unnatural. Inuyasha, was lightly confused but to speechless to speak.

Hello, Spoke Serenity. Ahh...! Hi, Says Inuyasha. Serenity could scent that He was nervous. Goodnight, Says Serenity smiling. Okay bye, Replied Inuyasha, starting to shake of the confusion state. Oh you wish to be alone, Sorry for bugging you, Replied Serenity leaving back inside the tunnel sitting down.

Wait...! Yelled Inuyasha, following Her inside the Tunnel. Yes, what is it? Asks Serenity curious. I didn't mean to offend you, Did you want to Talk to Me? Asks Inuyasha.

I guess so, Serenity started getting really close to Him. What are you doing? Asks Inuyasha confused. Serenity smell him, with Her nose. You smell really good, Spoke Serenity smiling. Thank you, and That's just cologne your smelling, Replied Inuyasha. You are human, are you not? Asks Serenity.

Ah...! last time, I check, I was human, Spoke Inuyasha joking. You smell like the hint of Dog, Like the Dog Gods, Says Serenity seriously. Excuse Me, Are you saying that I smell like wet Dog, Replied Inuyasha. No, What is that, In your hands? Asks Serenity.

It's Just A book, Replied Inuyasha seriously. He was beginning to think she was a drug dealer or some dumb cheerleader. Serenity took his book, while He was lost in thought.

Ah, Hay...! That's mine...! Yelled Inuyasha. Books have knowledge in them? Asks Serenity. Of course they do, I love reading, Replied Inuyasha, taking his book back.

Can you read it to me? Asks Serenity curious wanting to learn. What...! No, Look I've got to go, Replied Inuyasha, leaving the crazy girl behind.  
Serenity felt cold, the wind was getting colder. She pulled herself into a ball, to try and Keep warm. Inuyasha, was confused by that Woman.

Afterwards He called Miroku telling Him about weird girl He saw.

You totally have to show me? Asks Miroku. I don't know this girl was unbelievable, she got really close to me, I was afraid she was going to kiss me, It's like she's never seen another human before, then she said that I smelled like a Dog God, Replied Inuyasha. How weird, Says Miroku. Extremely weird, she acted like she never even seen a Book before either, Replied Inuyasha.

Well by all means now, I have to meet Her, Tomorrow after school alright, Spoke Miroku. Just as long as Kagome, doesn't know you know how bad She can be, Says Inuyasha. I swear, Replied Miroku. Alright goodnight, Says Inuyasha.

Meanwhile as the following day came around.

Both guys sneak away from the girls, and Went to the park to see if that girl was still there. when they did, A lot of guys were surrounding Serenity, they pulled out of the tunnel.

Woo...! She's really something isn't she? Asks the First gang members. Yes really pretty, Almost to Beautiful, Spoke up Koga. Oh no, Koga and His gang, Says Miroku.

Inuyasha, seen how Koga grabbed at the sacred girl, she wasn't well, she look sick and pale unlike yesterday. Inuyasha, knew Koga very well, He use to be apart of the Gang, to burn off his anger, and at first it was about power and owning the streets with drugs and girls and parties, but That was two years ago, Koga started raping women with his boys, and getting into street wars with others, Inuyasha quick when He met Kikyo. but that was two years ago.

Koga grabbed at Serenity. Stop it, Let go of Me, Whispered out Serenity, trying to speak up, the cold weather made Her really sick. Boys we've got an easy one, Spoke up Koga laughing.

That's is enough...! Yelled out Inuyasha, pulling Koga, off of Serenity. Inuyasha, what the hell do you think your doing...! Yelled Koga. You heard him back off...! Yelled Miroku seriously.

Inuyasha, pick up Serenity into his arms, or at least lefted Serenity's head up onto his chest. Afterwards he check her temperatures.

Back off this isn't your business...! Yelled Koga. What the hell is wrong with you, Spoke Miroku. How can you do this, She's sick for gods sakes...! Yelled Inuyasha. Hah...! I don't care, Replied Koga.

Koga cops...! Yelled Kenta. You got lucky Inuyasha, Replied Koga they ran away. Miroku, and Inuyasha, hid inside the tunnel waiting for to cop car to pass by.

Wow...! that was close, Spoke Miroku. Why did you do that? Asks Serenity whispering.

Because what they were doing was wrong, Spoke Inuyasha hearing her completely. But why did you help me, you think that, I am a dumb blonde cheerleader? Asks Serenity. I never said that, Replied Inuyasha. But you thought it about me, or a drug dealer, Says Serenity seriously.

How did you know that? Asks Inuyasha.

Human's have long forgotten about Us, I don't expect you to believe me if I told you the truth, Replied Serenity whispering. Try me, I can handle it, Spoke Inuyasha. We believe in a lot of things Says Miroku.

Like what? Asks Serenity. Demon's, Wearwolves, Vampire's, Spiritual activities, like that, Says Miroku.

Wow...! and I thought what I am, was crazy, Replied Serenity smiling. I think, I over did it, Spoke Miroku. You think, She probably thinks were the losers now, Spoke Inuyasha.

No I Don't think that at all, Spoke up Serenity. Okay so what's your name, Mines Miroku, and He's Inuyasha, Replied Miroku seriously.  
I have been called by many names, Serenity mostly but I like to be called Serena too, Replied Serenity.

Cute name, Says Inuyasha. I've always thought so too, Spoke Serenity. Well Serenity, Why don't we bring you somewhere warm, You need to get better, So tell us where you live, will take you home, Says Inuyasha respectfully.

Right here, Spoke Serenity. No like seriously, Your actual home, Replied Miroku. I don't have a indoor home anymore, I was banished from the lands and if I go back it's death, Replied Serenity seriously. Tray hash, Spoke Miroku.

What kind of people would do that? Asks Inuyasha. One word, Replied Serenity. And that is? Asks both guys. Gods, Spoke up Serenity serious tone voice.

Gods...! Yelled out both guys.

I am Serenity, Goddess of The old Enchanted forest, One of the protectors and caregivers, but unfortunately I was banished after 118, years this is where I land, Replied Serenity seriously.

Both guys frozen from shock.

I can't believe in that, Spoke Miroku serious. It's true. Right, of course it is, okay whatever that is, But we can't let you stay out here so come on, Says Inuyasha.  
What do you mean? Asks Serenity. Climb onto my back I'm taking you home with me, to my house, Replied Inuyasha. Are you sure that's a good idea? Asks Miroku.

My Parents are never home, and When They are all they do is fight with each other, They don't even know I exists anymore, Spoke Inuyasha. Fine, Let's get her inside, Replied Miroku, helping Serenity onto Inuyasha's back.

Afterwards he sneak her into his room, after all his parents never go inside his room they hardly know he even exists.

You can sleep here until your better, Spoke Inuyasha. Then what you going to kick Me out too, Says Serenity seriously. No we'll have to find you a home, but for now your staying with Me, Replied Inuyasha. Okay, Says Serenity.

He fed Her food, Afterwards gave Her medicine to remove Her fever. He slept on the floor. His Ex adopted Father was with his slut Girlfriend, again so His Mother just went to Her sisters leaving him a note, and she just left again.

So that's it for now, That's all I have for now thanks for reading, more chapters will be up soon.

To Be continue.


	7. Chapter 7

Guardians of the woods.

So last time, On Guardians of the Woods, Yue and everyone banished Serenity to the Human world, Where she has to fend for herself now, And a extremely angry Kid mad At His adopted parents for fighting none stop, Then meets the young goddess, then took her home to save her life. What happens now keep reading.

Enjoy, Let's start the chapter.

chapter 7.

As the Sun shine brightly, Inuyasha, came too on the floor, He remember what happen last night, He at first thought it was all a dream, But it wasn't like that at all, Because there was that mysterious woman, sleeping in his bed. He remember everything from last night.

He look at Serenity, She was really sleeping. He check her temperatures, everything seem to be doing better.

Ah...! Yawning...! Good morning, Whispered Serenity looking at Him. Hey how do you feel? Asks Inuyasha. Much better, Thank you, Says Serenity. Well it's a good thing your feeling better, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling.

So I'm going to go make us something to eat, You rest up and stay in bed okay Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Do you have Apples? Asks Serenity curious. Apples aren't a good thing to eat, after having a fever, Replied Inuyasha honestly. What can, I eat then? Asks Serenity curious. Stews, your body needs to get it's normal temperatures back to normal, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Oh...! Spoke Serenity confused mostly. I'll be, right back, Say's Inuyasha, leaving the room.

Serenity sat in silence...! And nothing but birds singing and children outside, Kids running for there buses, the sounds of people walking around.

Serenity got up out of bed, Walk around His room, She was curious with all these new objects that she never saw before. He had a very large bookshelf in his room, dresser, and a closest then there's his desk, and His homework sitting on it, beside that was a DVDs bookshelf holding them all, afterwards a big black box with buttons. Serenity was fascinated with this new place, this strangers world.

Serenity push a button and the magical box was showing moving box.

Ahhh...! Scream out Serenity hiding under the bed. for a minute. Afterwards she looked again. Serenity started laughing at the cartoons, She became fascinated with it. Then look over at the bookshelf.

Serenity place her hands over a childs book, she started at the bottom self first, it was full of childrens books from when Inuyasha, was a child. She grabbed a book, she open it up and started trying to read the words but nothing came out right.

Inuyasha, walked into his room, and notice his room was a mess. Well not horribly but books over the floor, Serenity was sitting on the floor trying  
to read them all. Serenity look up at him.

Your supposed to stay in bed...! Yelled Inuyasha seriously. I Couldn't sleep, I was to fascinated with your room of knowledge, Replied Serenity turning a page. Serenity look at the pictures.

This is hardly a Room of knowledge, it's just my bedroom, Says Inuyasha putting the food down. It's knowledge to me, Spoke up Serenity looking at him. Do you like to read? Asks Inuyasha curious.

I can't Read, I only see the pictures, I can't understand theses black messages, Replied Serenity seriously. You don't know how to read, Spoke Inuyasha curious. No, such knowledge was lost to us 1000, years ago, only scrolls we could read, Replied Serenity honestly.

Oh...! So what about friends, Going to school, anything like that? Asks Inuyasha curious. I have no friends, What is school? Asks Serenity confused. It's where you go to learn, how to count, writing English, knowledge you know stuff, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Nope, the only things I learned in life, Is what the Gods and Goddess taught Me, Hunting protecting the Enchanted Lands, and Of course I can speak 5 different languages, of human and animal sounds of the forest, Says Serenity honestly.

You really expect me, To believe your a Goddess? Asks Inuyasha laughing seriously. I told you last night, you wouldn't believe Me, But I don't exactly know what I truly am, Spoke Serenity seriously. I thought, You said you were a Goddess, Replied Inuyasha mocking Her.

I know, I am, A Goddess but I am, not like them, Not a Wolf God like them, All My life they told Me, I didn't belong that, I was born from a Flower, that fell from the stars, Spoke Serenity, seriously looking outside. Inuyasha, was out of words, He didn't know what else to stay.

Here your food, Spoke Inuyasha gently. Serenity notice she had Him confused, and unbelievabing of Her words.

Serenity figured, She was going to have to prove herself to him.

What are you doing? Asks Inuyasha, noticing Her stand up. I understand, that this is a lot to take in, Truly I know how you feel, But what I am is real, Spoke up Serenity honestly.

He just look at Her with the look your crazy. Serenity snap her fingers together, The books return to there rightful place.

What the hell...! Yelled Inuyasha, surprised. You see...! I am not lying to you, I am telling you the truth, Replied Serenity seriously. So your a wizard, Talent to move things I've seen trick like that in Lost Vegas, Spoke Inuyasha crossing his arms. Serenity really didn't want to show off, but decided to Eat first talk afterwards.

But instead she got up, and began walking away from Him.

Hey wait...! Are you mad at Me? Asks Inuyasha confused to where she was going too.

I've tried to be honest with you, But you just don't understand Me, Thanks for the food, But I'd better get back to my tunnel, Spoke up Serenity seriously angry. Wait, You can't go back there, Besides you could get sick again, Spoke Inuyasha hiding the fact that he like Her.

So He tried stopping her.  
Why should I, Your disrespectful, You've insulted Me, Of being a Fake Goddess, yet you denied Me, and Yourself Demi God, Says Serenity seriously.

I didn't mean to, Upset you, I'm sorry, Wait hold on a minute...! did you just call Me a Demi God? Asks Inuyasha, realizing what she said. Yes I did, I smell you, your not like your friend, that was at the park with you, yesterday He was Mortal, but You, You smell of the Dog Gods from the western lands, and Mortal, just like jasper did, Demi God, I can tell the difference, Spoke Serenity honestly.

But that's not possible, or remotely true...! Yelled Inuyasha freak out.

Tell Me, Inuyasha because I'm curious, But have you notice, A change inside yourself, Stuff only you can do, that others can't, Like did you ever make anything happen when you were angry or scared, things you couldn't explain, but yet you knew deep down, you were the cause of it happening? Asks Serenity seriously.

Inuyasha, remember a lot of things like that, but how could she know all that.

How do you know that? Asks Inuyasha surprised. I can tell with my nose, Plus you feel like the Gods back home, Replied Serenity. But that's not possible, Whispered Inuyasha confused. Anything is possible, nothing is impossible, Replied Serenity honestly.

Why don't you asks your parents, Perhaps they can explain it for you, Spoke Serenity. My Adopted parents, don't even know that, I'm still here, Says Inuyasha honestly. Adopted, Just like Me, Spoke Serenity smiling. You were adopted? Asks Inuyasha.

I told you already, From what all the spirit of the forest know, Is that I fell to Earth from the sky in a magical flower, afterwards Midoriko Took me in as her own, Says Serenity. How is that possible, Not that I don't believe you anymore, but everyone is normally born though birth, Spoke Inuyasha.

Yes, Your right about that, it's true, Everyone give birth, along with Sex, creating a baby, but I honestly don't know, where I came from, Replied Serenity. Mysterious, My life as just gotten more complicated, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Well I'll stay if you really want Me too, But if I'm truly honest with myself, I need you to teach me, how to live in your world, Spoke Serenity honestly. Oh...! And What exactly do you want me to teach you? Asks Inuyasha curious. Everything, reading, math, a normal person, I need to blend in, Replied Serenity seriously.

Look I'm not a teacher, and I'm not good with teaching things, Besides I have to go to school, and I have a Girlfriend who wouldn't like Me hanging out with you, all the time, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

Girlfriend, What's a Girlfriend? Asks Serenity curious. It means, Were together a couple, You know Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Dating, Spoke Inuyasha. Like a real couple like Kissing, Hugging like that kind of relationship, Or just a relationship of Lust? Asks Serenity blushing.

What, No and what I do is my business, and Kagome I happen to love Her...! Yelled Inuyasha. Love isn't real, It's just a trick of the Mind and Body's hormones, The Heart is only a whatever thing, Humans know Lust not Love, It's all in chains of the circle of life, create and that it, Spoke Serenity seriously.

Your wrong, Love is real, and it has a way of biting you in, the ass when you least expect it, But besides that goes, I'll find you somewhere to live, but for now you stay with Me, if you behave yourself, I'll read, 1 book a day to you, for starters, Spoke Inuyasha blushing.

Serenity cross Her arms, thinking about His offer. Ummm...! Make that 2, Books and You have a deal, Replied Serenity seriously. Deal, as long as my homework doesn't take so long, Says Inuyasha.

Wait speaking of school, Crap I'm going to be late...! Yelled Inuyasha dressing into his uniform. Serenity I have to go now, Please don't leave my room, incase my parents come home, don't let them see you until, I get back, Says Inuyasha grabbing his homework and backpack.

Wait...! I have one question, Spoke Serenity. What I really have to go, Right now, Replied Inuyasha. Where do, I go to the bathroom at, can I use the back yard? Asks Serenity seriously. No use the bathroom indoors, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

What bathroom? Asks Serenity confused. Follow me quickly, Replied Inuyasha. He explain the bathroom and the shower and Everything else. Afterwards he was out the door.

Well that's it for this chapter, Hope you enjoy it. please review okay thanks. So what happens with Serenity left alone. Will she listen to Inuyasha's orders to stay out of site or not, keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	8. Chapter 8

Guardians of the woods.

So last time, On Guardians of the Woods, Yue and everyone banished Serenity to the Human world, Where she has to fend for herself now, And a extremely angry Kid mad At His adopted parents for fighting none stop, Then meets the young goddess, then took her home to save her life, and now as learn that he might be a Demi God, is that true or was it a lie. What happens now keep reading.

Enjoy, Let's start the chapter.

chapter 8.

Serenity was really curious. She sat on the potty chair, it was weird but nice. Afterwards she turn the water on, getting clean up, afterwards She looked though his closest for clothes, nothing but guy clothes of course.

She needed something to wear, her kimono was completely destroy, and those guys made it worse.  
Oh...! Man there's got to be something for Me to wear, this is all way to big for Me, Spoke Serenity thinking.

She open the door and walked around the house.

She came face to face with Inuyasha's adopted Mother. They both were uneasy at first, Until Serenity explain herself to the woman. she so didn't believe her at first.

Serenity finally did something big, she cast a magical spell to clean up the house. Evelyn was extremely surprised.  
Afterwards they seem to become friends. Evelyn looked at Her.

How did you do that? Asks Evelyn surprised. Magic, Your lady ship, Replied Serenity. You are very respectful woman, Says Evelyn smiling. I suppose, that I am, but you were kind to me first, Spoke Serenity smiling. Would you like some Cookies? Asks Evelyn smiling.

Is it good, Questioned, Serenity confused. Of course, There good, Here try one with a glass of milk, Replied Evelyn giving the girl something to eat. Ummm...! Your right, they are good, Spoke Serenity crewing nicely.

So can, I asks you a question? Asks Serenity. Sure, What is it? Asks Evelyn listening up.

Have you ever notice, anything different about your Son, like even when he was a baby, Like special things, like he's not like other kids you know, what I'm getting at, don't you, Spoke up Serenity. Yes I do, Even when he was a baby he was different, Says Evelyn sadly.

Like what, kind of differences? Asks Serenity curious.

Well when, My Husband and I, first got him, I thought he was a gift from God, Spoke Evelyn. You mean the Gods and Goddess, right? Asks Serenity confused.  
No just God, our God from Christianity, Replied Evelyn.

So the rumors are true, You all worship a new God, Spoke Serenity seriously. Everyone has there own belief child, Says Evelyn. Well your son, Is a Demi God, He was born from a Human and A Dog God, He's growing every day, One day he might change into his true form, Spoke Serenity honestly.

I'm not so nice, with threats girl...! Yelled Evelyn angry. I'm not threatening you...! Yelled Serenity seriously.  
Then what are you saying? Asks Evelyn upset.

I'm asking you, has Inuyasha, ever done anything completely out normal, things outside the box of normal humans, Replied Serenity seriously.

No...! alright I've notice nothing, Expect for you being here, and now you have leave, I don't want my son, seeing somebody like you, get out...! Yelled Evelyn seriously. Okay, but you see, I promise to stay so I can't leave, Replied Serenity. Then I'm going to call the cops then...! Yelled Evelyn.

Serenity transformed, Her cell phone, into a vegetable.

What the hell, Spoke Evelyn. I'm very sorry about this, Says Serenity honestly.  
Serenity grabbed hold of Evelyn gently. and began looking into Evelyn's heart, This woman was brain wash like crazy, So it's only right that someone, to help open her mind and heart of the truth.

Magic Love Charm...! Yelled out Serenity, gazing into her eyes, then she use powers to free Evelyn's mind.  
(Kind of like on, Yugioh, the king Yami did, to people, with the puzzle powers). Back to the story.

What in the world, as come over Me, Spoke Evelyn confused. Evelyn said I'm sorry, to Serenity.

Serenity's Love Charm, make people's minds think more openly about the truth, and they happen to like Her lots more, plus they worship Her. But the spell can't affect other gods, but humans they can be affected.

You know what let's not fight anymore, I really want you to stay with us, Thank you for clearing my head of my selfishness, Spoke Evelyn. That's more like it, Says Serenity smiling.

You know what, I'm going to take you shopping, let's go spend some of My cheating husbands money, And get our hair down, What do you say? Asks Evelyn smiling. Absolutely, Says Serenity smiling. By the way, your way to good to be with Him, You deserve better and Your son, He needs you, So let go of the past and let him go, Says Serenity honestly.

You know what, Your absolutely right, Thank you, Spoke Evelyn hugging Serenity. Shall we get going, Spoke Serenity smiling. First let's go get you something to wear, Come with Me, Spoke Evelyn smiling. Serenity follow after Her, into Her room.

Let's see this should fit you perfectly, Says Evelyn picking clothes out. Serenity was holding a pink skirt, that goes with a white tank with flower pattern on it.  
It's beautiful, Spoke Serenity.

I can't fit in them anymore, So you can keep them, Says Evelyn smiling. Serenity dress into the clothes. Wow...! Says Evelyn surprised. Serenity was very beautiful, Her hair was up in a ponytail, and The shirt push up her boobs, The skirt was short, but not to bad, but she was extremely gorgeous.

Your ready to go, Spoke Evelyn clapping her hands. It's a little short, isn't it? Asks Serenity blushing. This is what humans dress like, Well most of Them, Replied Evelyn honestly. Well, If this is what you all wear, Then I'll give it a chance, Says Serenity smiling.

Serenity your ready, Let's go get your hair done, and pick you up some clothes, Says Evelyn cutting her off. Alright, Replied Serenity smiling.

They both left the house together.

Well Now what will Happen, Serenity is out in the world with Inuyasha's Adopted Mother, What will happen next keep reading.

To Be Continue.


	9. Chapter 9

Guardians of the woods.

So last time, On Guardians of the Woods, Serenity found herself adventuring the city with Evelyn, Inuyasha's Mother, and What will happen with that and Inuyasha at school, What happens now keep reading.

Enjoy, Let's start the chapter.

chapter 9.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha at school.

Classes were long and boring today for some reason, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about what Serenity had Said about Him, and Is he truly living with a real Goddess. What should I do, Thought Inuyasha lost in thought. As Class was dismissed Kagome held his hand, As He and Kagome, walked hand in hand to there next class.

So I was thinking since it's a friday, You and I go over some studying, then we could go out to dinner, maybe a Movie, Spoke Kagome talking. Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't himself, is what Serenity, say true Was he truly a Demi God? thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, did you hear me...! Spoke up Kagome loudly. What...! Replied Inuyasha snapping out of his heads thoughts. I said we should go out tonight, Says Kagome honestly. Oh right, um...! sure I suppose, We could go out together, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

You know what, Just forget about it, Perhaps another time after finals would be best, Spoke Kagome honestly. Well about we go to the mall, for some food? Asks Inuyasha smiling. No not today, I'll texts you later, Spoke Kagome walking away with silence.

What the hell was that all about, Thought Inuyasha confused.

Looks like my Cousin is about finish with you, Says Kikyo laughing. Oh be quite, Replied Inuyasha really upset now. What's the matter, Inuyasha that dick of yours been lock up to long, Spoke Kikyo poking him.

No...! and would you just leave Me alone, You and I are finish forever, now beat it...! Yelled Inuyasha growling. Hah...! who want a freak like you anyway, Men are only useful for one thing, there just sex slave to band to your will Replied Kikyo leaving.

Freak, a slave, pleasing women is that all that I am, what I am? Thought Inuyasha. before anything Kikyo's short skirt ripped wide open. Screaming...! Inuyasha your a jerk...! Yelled Kikyo running away.

Inuyasha, didn't understand what just happen but, He knew he wanted to make a fool out of Kikyo, for calling him a freak besides, He just hates when everyone calls him that, so he thought how funny it would be it that skirt ripped, but as soon as he thought that it happened to her.

What in the world is happening to Me, Spoke Inuyasha nervously. Nothing is wrong with you, Says Miroku, grabbing him. Hey buddy, What's going on? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Well Sango and I are going out to get burgers and shakes, and I was wondering if You would spot Me a  
couple bucks, Replied Miroku smiling. Sure, Says Inuyasha giving him 20, bucks. Thanks later, Spoke Miroku walking off with Sango.

Inuyasha went to the mall, anyway to get something to eat, plus he was going to have to get Serenity something to eat too. As He walk torres the food court, Then he froze in site. There was a Woman sitting at a Table with His Adopted Mother.

Who's that Girl sitting with My Mother? Asks Inuyasha curious. So he walked over to them both.

Hello Mother, What's going on? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Oh...! Welcome Back Inuyasha, Spoke Serenity hugging him. Excuse Me, but do I know you? Asks Inuyasha confused.

See told you, Men never notice us, Spoke Evelyn seriously. Unfortunately I guess not, Replied Serenity giggling with Evelyn. What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha super confused.

Serenity hair was tied back like Sailor Moon style and it was now the color gold, She had light pink eye shadow, Red lipstick on her lips and Her moon mark was gone.

Inuyasha, I absolutely Love, our new house guests, Serenity here told Me, everything that happened between You two, Spoke Evelyn smiling. What...! Yelled Inuyasha blushing. That's right, She knows about everything, Replied Serenity smiling.

Mommy I can explain everything, Spoke Inuyasha nervous. He thought she be completely angry. What for honey, Serenity told Me everything, and She's living with us, I'm so happy, Spoke up Evelyn hugging Serenity.  
Your okay with Her? Asks Inuyasha surprised.

Not a problem, But please if your going to have sex, then please do at home and use protection, Says Evelyn hugging him.  
Were not lovers Evelyn, Replied Serenity honestly. Well you have my blessing to take him if you want to but please do at home, Spoke Evelyn hugging them both.

Inuyasha was confused about his Mothers behaviors, She's normally a drunken mother, the time he get home, she wasn't drunk at all. So Mom, are you going to the bar tonight? Asks Inuyasha. Nope, I've giving it up, nasty habit you know, Says Evelyn holding him.

Woo...! Okay what in the as gotten into you, I've tried to get you away from Drinking and Drugs for years, and Now your going to stop, Spoke up Inuyasha. Oh Baby I'm sorry about hitting you all the time, can you ever forgive me for being a terrible Mother? Asks Evelyn crying.

Mother, Of course I forgive you, Replied Inuyasha hugging her.

As the 3, of them sat eating food, Inuyasha was completely in shock about how his Adopted Mother is leaving his sorry of excuse Father, she was getting a divorce and going back to work, she actually got her job back, Thanks to Serenity, that what she told him.

Oh please excuse me, But I must be going for now, Serenity I'll be seeing you later, Says Evelyn leaving. Bye, Mother Evelyn, Spoke Serenity waving goodbye.

So what will happen now, can answers be answered, Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	10. Chapter 10

Guardians of the woods.

So last time, On Guardians of the Woods, Serenity found herself adventuring the city with Evelyn, Inuyasha's Mother, and Then Inuyasha finds Serenity and Evelyn are best friends and she quitting drinking, What will happen with that and Inuyasha at school, What happens now keep reading.

Enjoy, Let's start the chapter.

chapter 10.

When she was completely gone, Inuyasha grabbed Her. That's it, what did you do to Her, She was never this kind to Me before, and why are you dress like this? Asks Inuyasha feeling strongly aroused.

Your Mother pick it out, What do you think? Asks Serenity, showing off Her full body. It's cute, but seriously what did you do, Replied Inuyasha confused. I force Her to open her mind, she been brain wash for years, somebody had to clean out the evil within Her, Spoke Serenity honestly.

How did you do it? Asks Inuyasha curious. Now he was convince she wasn't human.

I used My Love charm spell, Spoke Serenity honestly. Alright if you truly are a Goddess, prove it to me right now, Replied Inuyasha seriously. What do you want Me to do? Asks Serenity confused. Anything that's real, Use your charm on Me, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. No, It doesn't work on other Gods like you, Not even a Demi can fall for it's powers, Says Serenity honestly.

Do it then, Says Inuyasha seriously. Did you not hear me , I said it can't work on you...! Yelled Serenity getting angry. That's why, I want you to do it...! Yelled Inuyasha honestly. Why what will this prove to you? Asks Serenity curious.

If it works then, I'll know that, I am not a Demi God, and that You are not real, But if I don't fall under your spell, Then it means, You were right about everything and mostly Me, It will proved to me, The truth about Me, Says Inuyasha. You know that doesn't exactly make any since, if you were to fall under my spell you just worship Me, like your Mother but it make you believe, it's used on humans, you can't be affected dear one, Spoke Serenity honestly.

Please try, please help me to see, the truth, Replied Inuyasha sadly. Serenity looked around, She pulled him into a Family restroom in the mall.

Alright, I'll do it, Spoke Serenity seriously. Let's do this, Says Inuyasha seriously. Alright, look me straight in the eyes, okay Inu, Replied Serenity honestly. Love charm...! Spoke up Serenity glowing. Her eyes turn White glowing like crazy, Her wings showed themselves. Inuyasha didn't feel anything but amazed. she has wings she's a real Goddess, thought Inuyasha.

But unfortunately he wasn't feeling, anything nothing different. But by accidentally his Spirit push her back. He didn't understand it but he knew what he saw. Everyone outside thought something weird was going on. Afterwards Both Serenity and Inuyasha, back away from each other.

Serenity I'm so sorry, please be okay, I don't know what happen please forgive me, Says Inuyasha feeling terrible. It's alright, Now you know why, We can't enchant other Gods, That is normally the outcome of it, Spoke Serenity healing herself. So it's true, I'm not normal, You were right, Replied Inuyasha surprised with what he could do.

How did I do that? Asks Inuyasha confused. Your Spirit is stronger then you think, Sometimes were not exactly accountable for our actions, But hay I'm immortal, so I'm alright, Says Serenity smiling. I'm truly sorry, Spoke Inuyasha feeling bad. It's fine, Replied Serenity seriously.

Serenity sat on the floor recovering, she mange to heal her attack across the chest.

They both left the bathroom, people were everywhere. We should get going, Says Inuyasha feeling busted.

As everything settled down, Inuyasha look at Serenity, she was really beautiful, and She was expecting of his true nature. But that's when he seen, Kagome with Koga, Kissing by the fountain.

Why that little, brat who the hell does she think she is, cheating on Me, Growled Inuyasha furiously. Serenity, look at the Man and Woman making out. You deserve better, Spoke Serenity honestly. No this is absolutely not over, She's going to pay, Replied Inuyasha growling.

Light broke open, doors swinging open from a terrible storm growing. Inuyasha calm down, get back at Her a better way, Spoke up Serenity seriously. His eyes stop glowing and look back at Serenity.

Like what? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Like this...! Spoke Serenity kissing him hard. His storm faded fast, his eyes were surprised everything was surprised but he kiss back.

With that Kagome seen them together.

Inuyasha...! Just who the hell is she...! Yelled Kagome stomping over to Them. They both looked at Kagome. You heard Me, who is she? Asks Kagome angry. I am His Girlfriend, Replied Serenity smiling, showing off Her ring. Even though it was in act.

You...! Bitch, how long have you been doing this slut...! Yelled back Kagome. Who you calling a slut...! Scream Inuyasha growling. Please she so jealous, But to answer your question, Inuyasha and Have been seeing each other for about a year now, in secret of course, And the Sex is even better, Says Serenity laughing.

Your lying, Please tell me that's not true, Cried Kagome angry. Why should I, after all you, were kissing Koga, besides that I think were finished, Spoke Inuyasha laughing.

Kagome ran away crying.

Oh my god, did you see the look on Her face, Laugh out Inuyasha laughing. Hah...! Sweet revenge, Says Serenity smiling. Indeed it is, Replied Inuyasha holding her hand. Okay that's enough playing around, Let's get going Spoke Serenity pulling away from him.

Hey...! What's wrong, Don't like holding hands? Asks Inuyasha curious. Well not really, Then again I haven't really try it, Spoke Serenity honestly. Well then let me teach you, Says Inuyasha smiling. He held her hand, and walked with Her.

Is this normal, for Humans I mean, is this what they do on Dates? Asks Serenity curious. Absolutely it is, Says Inuyasha seriously. Serenity felt uneasy, and nervously now.

Okay I've had enough for one day, Spoke Serenity pulling away. Did I say something wrong? Asks Inuyasha confused. No it's just I'm not very cuddly with people, Replied Serenity honestly. Oh...! Yeah I understand, Says Inuyasha.

I've only known you for 1 day and a half, It's just I'm really not good at trusting people or Others, Spoke Serenity honestly. I understand that, truly I understand you, I'm not good with trust either, but inside I'm screaming out, to hold you, to teach you all that I can, Mostly go out on a real date, possibly find out if were meant to be together, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

But I don't know anything about dating and acting human, Spoke Serenity nervous. That's okay, I'll teach you, Says Inuyasha seriously. Alright, but you have to read to me still you promise, Says Serenity seriously. Alright, let's go home, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

They both enjoyed reading together, of course Inuyasha, started teaching Serenity the words herself. They both fell asleep together.

That's it for tonight, Hopefully you like it. Hope you review thank you.

To Be Continue.

To Be continue.


	11. Chapter 11

Guardians of the woods.

So last time, On Guardians of the Woods, Inuyasha relies that Serenity was right about him, He was a Demi God. But how is this possible, He didn't know and turns out his Girlfriend Kagome wasn't very loyal, So Serenity made Kagome jealous, by Kissing Inuyasha. Then told Kagome that She and Inuyasha, have been seeing each other for months. Now what happens with Serenity learning about Love.

enjoy.

Serenity was sleeping soundlessly. Inuyasha was watching Her sleep, He just couldn't get everything out of his head. He knew, He was adopted as a child, and He was able to turn a few toys into real guns, or with whatever thoughts he has, It can come to life.

His speed was to fast for humans, So he couldn't play sports at all. Who could be his real parents then? Wait Serenity is all Goddess, But she called me a Demi God, does that mean, I'm not all God? Asks Inuyasha looking in his mirror at his reflection.

What's Wrong? You look really sad? Asks Serenity waking up. It's just, I was thinking is all, Spoke Inuyasha looking at Her. Oh Is there anything I can do, To help left your confusion? Asks Serenity gently.

I do have one question, Says Inuyasha curious. What is it? Asks Serenity smiling. Yesterday you called Me, A Demi God, What does that exactly mean, I mean why not just call Me, A God like you are? Replied Inuyasha asking his question.

Because you are not a full God, You are a Demi God, witch Means you are Half God and A Half Human, That is what Demi God means, Spoke Serenity seriously.

I am a Human, but with Blood of a God? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yes, You are a very rare Demi God, Nobody as actually seen one like you before, Says Serenity honestly.

What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha confused.

The great Dog God only has 1 Son, for many years, But legend goes, He came here for some mission, but Found himself injured a Princess of The northern Castle nurse him to health, But cold heart melted away, Princess Izyoie, was gentle but yet kind, very stubborn too, Her father was forcing Her into marriage, she didn't want to be some prize to be won, From what everyone knows is, The great dog God took her later that evening, The king who marry her, walked in on them, Spoke Serenity seriously.

What happen, Did he escape? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yes he did, But I don't really know the hole story, But Legend goes, Izyoie gave birth, But The kings sentence Her to death, They lock Her inside a box, with her child. Threw it into the ocean where it sank, The Dog God push it's back up with his nose, Then carried it off somewhere safe, but by that time it was to late, Izyoie was dead, but her half breed Son, You Inuyasha, Replied Serenity seriously.

Me? If that's right, Why didn't my father want Me? Asks Inuyasha, seriously angry. He did want you, You were still half human, and Most Gods are forbidden to have any contact with there half offspring, Says Serenity respectful.

Are you sure, that legend is correct? Asks Inuyasha confused. The Dog God Inutaisho, Was the only God to has mated with a human women, Sesshomarou's Mother, Dog Goddess try to kill the young half God, So Inutaisho, Place a hidden spell to hid his Sons Dog like appearance, into human and sent him to an orphanage so his son, would be safe from, Eve, Sesshomarou's Mother, Spoke Serenity honestly.

What did, I ever do to her? Asks Inuyasha upset. Most Gods are truly unfaithful to there wives, Believe me I know, I've see it hundred of times, witch is why I didn't fit in with the wolf gods in the enchanted forest, Replied Serenity sadden.

Oh...! Spoke Inuyasha confused. Gods and Goddess, have there fun whenever they want it, Even Your parents, Eve Hates Inutaisho's women, Izyoie was one of them, Your father goes out to fight battles with many creatures, But afterwards him and his team of followers, Sleep and drink themselves into bless, Woman are drawn to that mysterious guy thing, Spoke Serenity serious.

Were your parents always like that too? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yes, very much, Father slept with a few female goddesses, Mother slept with lost humans, Spoke Serenity serious tone voice.

Looks like Gods, aren't to different from humans, Humans cheat all the time, Too looks like there more alike then I thought, expect for the powers difference, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

I hate Love, Spoke Serenity seriously. What why? Asks Inuyasha curious. Because like I said before Love is fake, Humans don't love, they only think they do, and they can't control who they sleep with then they act all sorry, but yet they keep doing it, Says Serenity honestly.

Your right, but some people are true soul mates, and My Grandparents they have been married for 73 years and never cheated on each other, always loving each other every day, and I want to be just like them, fall in love and settled with a real family, no cheating, no lies just love, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Believe what you want to I can't believe that, Replied Serenity stubbornness. Your so stubborn, Says Inuyasha seriously.

Hah...! Replied Serenity crossing her arms.

He grabbed his, School bag and walked out. Inuyasha sweetie, Can I take Serenity, shopping again, I wanted to go get her a hole new wardrobe, Spoke Evelyn smiling. I guess so, Mind as well because whether I say yes or no, Your going to do it anyways, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

I promise to keep Serenity, out of trouble, Says Evelyn smiling. Alright, I've off to school bye, Spoke Inuyasha gently.

Inuyasha, wait I want to go with you? Asks Serenity curious. You can't go to school with Me, They would know better, that your not a student, besides you just started to learn to read, you are not ready for high school, Replied Inuyasha seriously. I want to go, Says Serenity stopping her foot.

Not today, it's a Friday, You go shopping with Mom, and Monday I'll take you with okay, Says Inuyasha respectful. You promise? Asks Serenity smiling. I promise, I'll take you to school on Monday, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Thank you, Says Serenity kissing him. Hurry back, Whispered Serenity gently.

Sure, Bye Serenity, Spoke Inuyasha leaving.

As he, sat on the bus thinking. She kissed me again, does she like me, and not relies it, Thought Inuyasha curious. Hey, Inuyasha what's this I heard about you cheating on Kagome? Asks Sango, grabbing him. Maybe you should asks that slut that question, she started it, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Some how Sango, seen Inuyasha's eyes change color gold, but then turn back to purple.

What is it now? Asks Inuyasha confused by Sango's face. Your eyes turn Golden, Whispered Sango. They what? Asks Inuyasha pulling out Sango's makeup mirror. there not gold, Spoke Inuyasha.

Whatever, I'll talk to you later, Replied Sango leaving. What the fucks her problem? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Afterwards He went to class, throughout the day, He wish he could teach Serenity about Love, maybe he could get closer to her, Thought Inuyasha. All of suddenly he turn his head, to the window next to him, and Seen Serenity watching him.

Awwwww...! Yelled out Inuyasha. Is there a Problem Mr. Takahashi? Asks Mrs. Woods. What oh, ah nothing, Says Inuyasha seeing Serenity gone.

Afterwards He ran around looking for Her. Finally finding her, with the Math genus's.

Serenity what is going on here? Asks Inuyasha, pulling her up. These cute boys, were teaching me, Mathematic and I learn much, Replied Serenity smiling. Please stop by anytime Serena, Spoke Darien blushing.

Thanks Darien, pleasure in meeting you, Replied Serenity shaking his hand. Alright, That's enough of that, You come with Me, Says Inuyasha pulling her behind the school.

Inuyasha, Your starting to hurt Me, Says Serenity gently. Sorry, Spoke Inuyasha taking a breath. What are you doing here, You promise you'd stay with Mom, what happen to that plan? Asks Inuyasha seriously mad. Excuse Me, but I didn't mean to upset you, But it's Your Mothers flaut, Spoke Serenity tempered.

What's that supposed to mean? Asks Inuyasha growling. She was pulling me into a wedding store, Talking all these weird talks about us getting married, Says Serenity blushing. Oh...! Well I guess I can understand that, I'd run away too, Replied Inuyasha blushing red.

That's not what got to me, It wasn't about trying on the wedding dresses, or feeling happy, Problem was when I was dress in that grown, Your Mother said I looked perfect for you, and That we would have the most happiest life together, better then all the rest of them, Then I watch a couple, come inside and they were holding hands and the way they kissed, its nothing I've ever seen before, whether it will last I do not know, But that's when I notice it, That was what love looks like, I relies now that perhaps I was wrong about Love, I suppose I never relies it was that beautiful, Spoke Serenity blushing redder.

I told you it's real, some people have real love, and Others mistake it for Lust, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Serenity didn't know anymore.

Is it real, is that what I'm feeling, when I look into his eyes, Is this love? Thought Serenity to herself.

Serenity slowly move forward and Decided to test that feeling, and So she kiss Inuyasha. He wasn't expecting it, but kissed her back. making out.

Miroku and Sango, were having a serious talk about Inuyasha's weirdness. So Miroku, went to go fine him.

But when he found him, He seen him kissing that mysterious lost girl. Come to think of it, ever since she came along, He hasn't really been acting like himself.

Serenity pulled back from him. Wow...! I didn't think you could kiss like that, Says Inuyasha smiling. Umm...! I'm going to go home now, I'll see you later, Spoke Serenity seriously. What's wrong? Asks Inuyasha worried.

I can't believe, I'm going to use this word, But I think I'm in Love with You, I hate sounding like this, But I just want to do special things for you, Things I've never done for anyone, Whispered Serenity smiling. That's kind of fast to say to somebody, who you've only known for a week, Spoke Inuyasha blushing.

I knew it, I am crazy for thinking, That you would care about Me the same way, Replied Serenity sadden. No I really like you, But Serenity we've never gone out on a date, I've never even had a chance to court you, That's all I'm saying, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Just forget about this, Here I bake these cookies for you, I know there not perfect, but they tastes good, Spoke Serenity sadly.

Serenity wait...! Yelled Inuyasha worried. It's fine, I'll be alright, Replied Serenity running away.

Nice going, broke her heart already, Says Miroku serious. You were watching? Asks Inuyasha nervously. Just what is this homeless girl's game with you? Asks Miroku curious. No game, she's just so different from Me, I just don't think I deserve her, Or do I, Whispered Inuyasha.

Hey I'll see you later, Spoke Inuyasha. Look we need to talk, Replied Miroku. Over the weekend okay, I've really have to get back to class, Says Inuyasha seriously.

So what will happen when, Serenity doesn't return home for days, can Inuyasha put his pride aside for Serenity's feelings or Will Darien confuse the beautiful goddess by making her fall for him instead of the mutt.

keep reading and fine out.

To be continue.


	12. Chapter 12

Guardians of the woods.

So last time, On Guardians of the Woods, Inuyasha relies that Serenity was right about him, He was a Demi God. But how is this possible, He didn't know and turns out his Girlfriend Kagome wasn't very loyal, So Serenity made Kagome jealous, by Kissing Inuyasha. Then told Kagome that She and Inuyasha, have been seeing each other for months, and now turns out that Serenity might actually have feelings for him, but Inuyasha didn't know how to react to her confession. so Now what happens with Serenity.

hope you enjoy.

Inuyasha went back to class, thinking about how he upset Serenity, what if he just blew it with Her, He was just thinking about how, He can teach Her about love, Here she might actually like him and he totally shot down, her first experience of liking somebody.

She even bake cookies just for Me, What have, I done, Says Inuyasha watching the rain outside. Okay class, for homework today I'd like you to write a book report on whatever you like to write you have until Next Friday to have it finished, Says There teacher.

Inuyasha, couldn't stand anymore homework. Class dismissed, Replied the Teacher.

Inuyasha we really need to talk about What happened at the Mall, Says Kagome honestly. Oh yeah, So why don't you explain to Me why you would be out on a date with Koga my worst enemy...! Yelled Inuyasha upset again. It was a mistake, A very stupid mistake please can't we make up, Like normal humans no fighting? Asks Kagome sadly.

I don't think so, Once a cheater always a cheater, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Oh yeah...! Well that includes you, two you know, You cheated on Me with that girl at the Mall...! Yelled Kagome angry.

I lied to get back at you, I've never slept with Serenity, Replied Inuyasha calmly. You two didn't have sex? Asks Kagome curious. Absolutely not, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Your voice is honest, that's your serious tone voice, Replied Kagome honestly. Now your catching on, Says Inuyasha serious.

Look I know, I made a mistake with Koga, but you should know that I do love you, and I still want to be with you, Spoke Kagome honestly. Then she kissed him.

Serenity went to go talk with him, about what she said perhaps she over reacted a little, She really like him right and The way he kissed Her, He as to like me somewhere deep down right, thought Serenity as she found him, with Kagome talking, the only thing she caught in hearing rage was I still want to be with you then she kissed him.

Serenity felt the stab of jealousy for the first time. Inuyasha push back from Kagome.

Inuyasha, I love you please take me back...! Cried Kagome seriously. Serenity eyes turn into a glares. Inuyasha was at lost of words when he seen Serenity looking right at them.

Serenity...! oh no please tell me, She didn't see anything happen just now thought Inuyasha worried. What's she doing here? Asks Kagome confused. Serenity just turn around walking the other way.

Serenity wait, I can explain...! Called out Inuyasha running after Her. But before he knew anything she slapped him really hard. I believe in you, I trusted you, I listen to everything you've ever said to Me, And you deceived Me, Spoke Serenity angry. Serenity it's not like that, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Oh right, just what kind of idiot do you take me for, I guess I was to easy for you, A dumb blonde who was trick into thinking that love might actually exists, I was right it's nothing but lustrous, Says Serenity screaming.

Everyone was extremely curious about this fight, what got everyone attention was that Serenity as white wings and white hair.

Serenity just push past him walking away. Serenity scream out, worried about her. Inuyasha just let her go, Says Kagome seriously. Get off of me...! Yelled Inuyasha leaving. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha pulling him into the guys bathroom, To get some answers.

Meanwhile Serenity was outside at the Park sitting on the swings, thinking about what she just said out loud.

Why did, I react like that, I actually slap him across the face? Asks Serenity confused. As she just sat there for hours thinking harder. Why would I even care for anyways...!Yelled Serenity upset. Afterwards she started calming down.

Maybe I over reacted, Spoke Serenity to herself.

As she felt somebody place there hand over her shoulder, Her heart sored when she thought it was Inuyasha behind Her, But she turn around looking at Darien, holding an umbrella over her head.

Serenity are you okay? Asks Darien concerned. Your from the school, Says Serenity gently. That's right, You were curious about the Mathematics, problem I was studying for, Replied Darien smiling.

Thanks again for teaching me, Spoke Serenity gently. Your welcome, But is there something wrong? Asks Darien respectfully. Yes just fine, Replied Serenity smiling a fake smile.  
Look, I notice how that Guy grabbed at you and was really upset with you, So I thought, He might of upset you, Says Darien honestly.

I suppose he was really mad at Me, Spoke Serenity sadly. He didn't hurt you, Did he? Asks Darien worried. Oh no, he didn't hurt me, just my heart...! I think, I just don't know anymore, I'm so confused, Says Serenity sadly.

Umm...! Do you want to talk about it? Asks Darien curious.

I don't know To explain it really, Replied Serenity standing up. Well how about, I take you out for a shake and we can talk about it, Says Darien smiling nicely. What's a shake? Asks Serenity confused.  
Ice cream shakes, Of course, Replied Darien honestly. I've never had one before, Are they really good? Asks Serenity curious.

Are you kidding, there amazing, You've never try ice cream before? Asks Darien surprised. Umm...! No i haven't, Replied Serenity seriously.  
Well let's go get you one and something to eat as well, then will talk about what's bothering you, Spoke Darien respectfully. Thank you, Says Serenity gently.

They began walking to the restaurant near by, Called the Sugar cube.

Hello, how may I help you today? Asks The lady working. Umm...! give us a minute please, Says Darien gently. Of course, Replied the lady smiling.

What would you like to eat? Asks Darien curious. Ah...! what do they have to eat? Asks Serenity curious too. Lots of food, Mostly burgers and Salads, warps too, Says Darien gently. Is it spicy food? Asks Serenity curious.

Just our Number 6 and 9 is spicy, Replied the lady called June.

What about that one, number 4, Says Serenity gently. That's a Crispy chicken sandwich, it's really popular it comes with bacon, tomatoes and lettuce on it with mayo, Replied June respectfully. I'll try that one, Says Serenity respectfully right back.

Okay and would you like, normal frys or onion rings, Asks June seriously. Ahh...! the Onions rings I suppose, Says Serenity gently.

And what to drink? Asks June curious. Two sodas and Then two shakes as well, I'll have a Chocolate shake, Plus a double Cheeseburger, What would you like Serenity? Asks Darien smiling. What kinds do they have beside chocolate? Asks Serenity curious.

Vanilla ice cream, Chocolate Ice cream and Strawberry Ice cream with real strawberries in it, Replied June.

That one, Strawberry it's always been a favor fruits, Says Serenity happy. Okay and is that all? Asks June curious. Yes that's it, Thanks Replied Darien paying her for there meals.

I hope, I didn't break you of all your money, Spoke Serenity honestly. Oh no, there's more where that came from, Replied Darien respectfully. You are a very respectful, Mortal Darien, Spoke up Serenity seriously. Huh...! Mortal? Asks Darien confused. Forget it, You are nice man, Replied Serenity gently. Thanks I try to be, Says Darien smiling.

He's really cute, For a human but Inuyasha is way more gorgeous, Thought Serenity smiling. Wait, what am I thinking, Inuyasha doesn't even like me, He probably lied about saying I was beautiful, He was just playing around with My feelings, just because I'm a goddess doesn't give him the rights to treat me like this, Thought Serenity seriously.

Hey you okay? Asks Darien confused. Sort of okay, Replied Serenity confused. Is there anything, I can do to help you out with whatever's bothering you? Asks Darien gently.

Serenity looked him in the eyes. Here's your order, Spoke Jenna bringing the food over to them. Thanks Says Darien smiling.

Here's our food, Says Darien respectful. Thank you for the food, Spoke Serenity eating her sandwich. What's wrong, You don't like it? Asks Darien worried with the face she made. Oh sorry no, it's not that, I love it this taste is explosive, Replied Serenity smiling. Well then, eat up while it's hot, Says Darien eating his food. These Onion rings are really good, Spoke Serenity eating everything.

Try them with some ketchup, even better, Replied Darien honestly. As she tried some with her food, Your right this is good, Replied Serenity gently.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

He reach home finally, went looking for Serenity but she wasn't here.

Sweetheart what's wrong? Asks Evelyn worried. Has Serenity been here? Asks Inuyasha curious. Nope she went off on her own, after she baked cookies for you, Why what happened? Replied Evelyn confused. Serenity slap me, Plus I think I hurt her feelings, Says Inuyasha honestly. Well let's go out and look for Her, She could get hurt, plus it's just so dangerous out there, Spoke Evelyn concerned.

Both of them went out looking for Serenity. Inuyasha finally spotted Her in a restaurant with that guy from earlier. He was going to yell at Her for making him worry sick about her. Until he over her that guys question.

Serenity perhaps now, You can explain to me about what happen with that guy that pulled you away earlier? Asks Darien seriously. It's complicated, I don't think you would understand, Spoke Serenity seriously. Well I'm sure, I could try to help you out with whatever's bugging you, And I know if a beautiful woman is crying in the rain then there's a problem, Replied Darien honestly.

Inuyasha sat down listening closely to them. I made her cry and she was sitting in this horrible weather, crying her eyes out because of what I did to Her, Thought Inuyasha sadly.

Fine I'll talk, but let me asks you, A question? Spoke Serenity seriously. Sure what is it? Asks Darien gently. Have you ever like anyone, Like a lot and it's very new to you and you tell them, that you might actually feel something for them, but they turn around and say they don't feel the same way that you do, Have you ever felt that? Asks Serenity sadden.

Yes I have it's painful, Replied Darien sadden too. Has She ever kissed you, Then turn around and kiss another that same day? Asks Serenity sadly. Ahhh...! No, the girl I like said she like me, but she just wanted to be friends with Me and that's it, Replied Darien honestly.

I trusted him, I believe his words even now, there still ringing around inside my head, Inuyasha said that he believe in love, But I didn't understand it, but then I looked at him differently and I started wanting to do things to him, I never have before, So I told him that I really like him, But he didn't say it back to me, Says Serenity crying.

That's never a good sign, Spoke Darien shaking his head. What's not good? Asks Serenity confused. When he doesn't say it back, it's never a good sign for a relationship to happen, Says Darien honestly. I know nothing about love, You humans confuse me so much...! Yelled Serenity crying.

What's with the human thing again, you keep calling me human but your the same as Me, and yes to be honest humans aren't easy to get along with, Replied Darien seriously. Look I had a great time, but I should be going now Darien, it's been nice talking to you, but I'm sure Mother Evelyn is getting worried bye, bye for now, Says Serenity honestly.

Well if you ever want to go out again sometime, Call me or you know where to find Me, Replied Darien kissing her hand. Thank you, I think, Says Serenity leaving.

This Inuyasha, is a real loser to let go of a girl like Her, Spoke Darien smiling. Who the hell are you calling a loser, Replied Inuyasha grabbing him. You again, Oh now I get it you were spying on Her, Says Darien laughing.

Shut up...! look here Mr. whoever you are, Stay away from Her, you've got that...! Yelled Inuyasha seriously. Before anything else happen Darien, threw Inuyasha to the ground.

What if I don't want to stay away, What if I actually want to see Her again, asks her out as My girlfriend? Asks Darien seriously. Inuyasha just snap his eyes change color once more, the next thing He knew He was in Darien's face. Because I found Her first and She's mind find your own girl, Replied Inuyasha honestly. You love her, Spoke up Darien seeing it clear as day.

I do, What no I never said that, Replied Inuyasha serious. Seriously it's written all over your face, Says Darien removing his hands. It is, Spoke Inuyasha lightly blushing redder.

Look I really like Serenity, but if you want tell her how you feel for Her, but if you don't then, I'm going to asks her out myself, I'm your rival for Serenity's heart now, See you around loser, Spoke Darien walking outside.

That asshole...! Growled Inuyasha seriously.

Meanwhile with Serenity, She walked into the house but nobody was there. I'm missing my Sister and Mother, so much I wish they were here, Says Serenity sadden. Serenity laid down in The bed falling asleep.

Inuyasha texts his Mother that Serenity was back home sleeping when he got there, so she pick up dinner for them. Later that night Inuyasha crawl into bed with Serenity for the first time ever, Serenity began holding him talking in her sleep. Mommy I miss you so much, Whispered Serenity crying in her sleep. Serenity I hadn't relies that she was this lonely, I'm such an ass to her, I've got to fixes this pain I've cause her, Whispered Inuyasha seriously.

Well what happens now can Inuyasha get Serenity to forgive him, will Darien take her away from him, find out what happens next, keep reading. Review please.


End file.
